Drabbles não nomeadas
by Yaholy
Summary: Coleção de Drables e Ficlets Classificação variada . Versão D/H
1. Erotica

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a loira assassina, se me pertencesse, teria muito menos gente morta e muito mais casais slash nessa história.

**Palavra:** Branco

**Ship:** Draco/Harry

**Avisos:** NC-17, PWP

**Beta: **Beca

Fic escrita para o projeto que não deve ser nomeado do 6v.

* * *

**Erotica**  
~ _There's a certain satisfaction__  
__In a little bit of pain_ ~¹

Branco. Por mais que abrisse os olhos tudo que via era branco. Suas mãos presas impossibilitando que ele pudesse se mexer.

Branco. E ele sentiu alguém se aproximar, seus cabelos sendo acariciados com força. Tentou focar a visão, mas tudo era branco. Agora as mesmas mãos lhe acariciavam o rosto, e havia uma familiaridade assustadora naquele toque. Então veio o preto.

Preto. E as mãos abriam sua camisa, traçando cada pedaço do seu peito. Branco. E lábios traçavam seus mamilos.

"Eu não vou te machucar, apenas feche os olhos." E tudo foi preto mais uma vez.

Branco. E os primeiros gemidos escaparam da sua boca. E mesmo com tudo branco ele sabia que a pessoa sorria.

Preto. Confusão de sentidos. Vontade de correr, de se entregar, de gemer, de não gemer, de simplesmente sentir.

Uma mordida mais forte e ele pôde sentir todos os pelos do seu corpo arrepiarem. Ele queria ver, sentia o desafio das mesmas mãos provocando sua calça, enquanto a mesma boca o mordiscava, era tudo tão intenso, mas tudo que ele conseguia ver era branco.

Preto. Os dentes contra seus lábios e dor, e mesmo assim prazer, as mãos brincavam com a parte interna da sua coxa, de uma maneira tão lenta que por um instante ele desejou que terminasse logo.

Um gemido forte e mais uma vez o maldito branco. Úmido. E ondas de prazer pelo seu corpo, ao som dos gemidos abafados da outra pessoa. E nesse momento nada era branco ou preto. Tudo era cinza, sua mente em transe com tantas sensações.

Dor. Preto. Branco. Cinza. Ele conhecia a sensação de ser tomado, mas nunca daquela forma. Ele sentia cada pedaço do seu corpo estremecer a cada toque, cada investida. Cinza, e sua cabeça pendeu pra tras.

Sua boca foi tomada com força, e mais uma vez o branco, sua língua brigando por poder, enquanto seu corpo cedia mais facilmente à experiência. E novamente o preto veio acompanhado de toques beijos e mordida.

Então houve a primeira explosão de cores, quando ele sentiu ser tocado na mesma intensidade que era tomado.

"Draco," Ele gemeu quando chegou ao ápice.

Preto. Branco. Cinza. Caleidoscópio. Era tudo que ele via enquanto sentia o namorado se mover com mais força dentro dele.

E quando sentiu o peso do outro corpo sobre o seu, tudo ficou dourado. Cabelos platinados emoldurando o rosto satisfeito do amante. E Harry piscou duas vezes os olhos para se acostumar com a luz.

"Feliz aniversário." O loiro disse seguido de um beijo.

* * *

¹ – Versos da música "Erotica", de Madonna.


	2. avioezinhos de papel

**Autor:** Yaholy

**Ship: **Draco/Harry

**Palavra: **Pergaminho

**Número de palavras: **250

* * *

**Aviõezinhos de papel**

Não que Harry Potter achasse seu trabalho totalmente chato. Mas quando ele foi promovido 'O mais novo chefe dos Aurores de todos os tempos' ele esperava algo mais do que ficar grande parte do seu dia sentado na sua sala fazendo _nada._

Ele era um homem de ação. Burocracia, politicagem e principalmente diplomacia nunca haviam sido seu forte. E agora parecia que isso era tudo que as pessoas esperavam dele. Agora, ele distribuía a ação no lugar de participar dela.

Grande parte do seu dia consistia em ver pequenos pergaminhos em formato de aviõezinhos entrando e saindo da sua sala. Por muitas vezes, ele os encantava e os fazia dar loopings, rasantes, e fazer as mais diversas acrobacias só para aliviar o tédio do seu dia. Mas em resumo era: avião, ler o pergaminho, analisar seu conteúdo, distribuir tarefas e responder com mais um avião.

Se ele havia contado bem aquele era o trigésimo quinto avião que chegava a sua mesa naquela tarde, e ele se perguntava se o dia conseguiria ficar mais chato. Ele acenou com a varinha e viu o conteúdo do pergaminho.

_T.R¹_

_Mesmo local e mesma hora hoje?_

_D.M_

E um sorriso satisfeito brotou no rosto de Harry, às vezes esses aviõezinhos traziam mais emoção e diversão para ele do que qualquer outra missão designada para qualquer outro Auror, era só vir do departamento certo.

* * *

¹ T.R= Testa Rachada, se alguém não associou.


	3. Choix

**Autor:** Yaholy

**Ship:** Draco/Harry

**Palavra:** Outono.

**Número de palavras:** 200

* * *

**Choisir**

Harry observava as últimas folhas das árvores caírem. Não sabia quanto tempo estava ali parado olhando para o nada.

Ele precisava tomar uma decisão, Draco já havia feito. E logo ele, o herói da grifinória, estava morrendo de medo de fazer o mesmo.

Ele queria, Merlin sabia o quanto que ele desejava poder tirar esse peso de suas costas, anos de mentiras, de limitações, de suspeitas. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Mas ele era Harry James Potter, e parecia que nada na sua vida era fácil. Seus filhos, seus amigos, Ginny. Nada seria a mesma coisa depois que ele tomasse essa decisão.

Mas ele precisava, precisava pelo menos uma vez na vida fazer algo por ele.

E só por ele.

Harry se levantou do banco do parque decidido, uma última folha seca pousou levemente no seu casaco.

E ele teve certeza de que já tinha passado da hora de fazer o mesmo.

"Eu não vou deixar aquele sonserino posar de mais corajoso que eu," ele murmurou antes de apertar o casaco e caminhar tranquilamente.

_Eu só espero que ele realmente valha toda a dor de cabeça que eu vou ter. _

E uma vozinha no fundo da sua mente confirmou que ele valia.

* * *

Mais uma vez obrigado a Puri por segurar minha mão na sala de parto.


	4. Cinza

**Autor:** Yaholy

**Ship:** Pinhão

**Palavra:** Cinza.

**Beta:** RebecaDua

* * *

Cinza

Cinza. Dedos trêmulos, respiração alterada, borboletas no estômago. Mas havia o cinza, e tudo parecia ainda mais intenso, porque havia _tanto_ desejo no cinza, e ele sabia o que acontecia toda vez que aqueles olhos o hipnotizavam daquela forma.

Cinza, quase chumbo, um roçar de lábios, e ele _sabia_ que estava pronto. Pronto para cada toque, para cada mordida, beijo, pra a entrega. Pra tudo que significava estar com ele.

Cinza, um beijo, e _tudo_ poderia acontecer.


	5. Mudanças

**Autor**: Yaholy

**Ship:** Draco/Harry

**Palavra**: Inverno/Natal

**Número de palavras:** 493

* * *

Mudanças.

_Quero que você me aqueça nesse inverno, e que tudo mais vá pro inferno._

Era a pior nevasca dos últimos trinta anos, e Harry tinha certeza de que se saísse não sentiria tanto frio como o que fazia naquela casa vazia.

Não que as coisas tivessem ido totalmente ruim, talvez a hora que não tivesse sido a melhor.

Não houve gritos, na verdade houve alguns gritos do Ron acusando que ele estava sob o feitiço _I__mperius._

Essa reação era esperada.

Porém _dela_ não houve nada além do olhar triste.

_Há quanto tempo, Harry?_

_Desde sempre, eu acho._

E essas foram as últimas palavras que eles trocaram. No dia seguinte ela arrumou as malas e voltou para a casa dos pais.

Então o inverno ficou mais rigoroso, e ele sentiu ainda mais a solidão. Harry não sabia o que esperar quando os meninos voltaram de Hogwarts. Não ficou surpreso quando viu que o único que não o apoiou foi James, mas isso não diminuiu nem um pouco a dor que ele sentiu.

Depois vieram os jornais, as revistas, e toda sua vida exposta de uma maneira que ele nunca quis.

Eles só não sabiam o motivo. Houve especulações. Alguma bruxa mais nova, algum feitiço de amor ilegal, mas ninguém nem chegou perto do verdadeiro motivo.

Ele mesmo tinha pedido para a _verdadeira razão _se afastar por algum tempo, até toda poeira abaixar.

Era pela primeira vez em muitos anos que ele passava o natal completamente sozinho. Não fazia sentido ir para casa dos Weasleys. Eles o tratariam bem, mas ele não se sentia nem um pouco confortável em encarar todos de uma vez.

E pela segunda vez em pouco tempo ele duvidou se era realmente digno de ter estudado na Grifinória.

Harry encarava o fogo trepidando na lareira, ainda segurando os cartões de natal que seus filhos haviam enviado com promessas de antes do fim do recesso se encontrarem, quando ouviu uma batida forte na porta.

E pela primeira vez em semanas um esboço de sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

"Achei que havíamos combinado de não nos encontrar por um tempo."

"E eu realmente não achei que você seria ingênuo suficiente para acreditar que eu cumpriria minha palavra, não na noite de natal, que por acaso é a mais fria do ano, e quando você finalmente não está cercado por um monte de ruivos."

Harry sorriu e se afastou para dar passagem, mas antes que pudesse completar o movimento sentiu os lábios de Draco contra os seus. Foi um beijo casto, que o aqueceu muito mais que a lareira acesa havia conseguido.

Draco o guiou até o sofá, segurando-o pela mão. Aconchegaram-se tentando ficar o mais próximo possível.

O homem que havia chegado notou os cartões que momentos antes estavam nas mãos de Harry.

"Você vai ficar bem?" O loiro perguntou, enquanto acariciava levemente o braço de Harry.

"Agora eu sei que vou, você está aqui comigo."

E tudo mais poderia ser concertado.

* * *

Obrigado Beca por ter me ajudado com o fim da fic. Você é amor querida.


	6. Selado

**Autor:** Yaholy

**Casal:** Draco/Harry

**Palavra**: Selo

**Número de palavras:** 178

* * *

Selado

Ele empilhou a última caixa na sala da sua nova casa e suspirou. Estava feito.

Depois de anos de ódio, seguido por mentiras, encontros secretos e divórcios de ambos os lados, estava finalmente feito.

Aquela casa bagunçada, repleta de caixas por todos os lados, agora era a casa dos _Potter-Malfoy._

E depois que os dois finalmente se mudassem para lá, seria um atestado ao mundo bruxo de que os _ex inimigos_ de escola agora eram um casal.

Ele se escorou contra a parede e deu um longo suspiro antes de acenar com a varinha e começar a retirar objetos das caixas, apontando onde cada um deveria ficar até que uma pequena foto lhe chamou a atenção.

Na fotografia ele e Draco se olhavam um pouco desconfiados e completamente desconfortáveis na presença um do outro, mas Harry podia se ver segurando discretamente o braço do loiro.

E nesse momento Harry riu, não era a casa que era o atestado de que eles eram um casal.

Eles já eram um casal antes mesmo de cogitarem a idéia de serem um.


	7. The faint

**Autor:** Yaholy

**Casal:** Draco/Harry

**Palavra:** Medo

**Número de palavras:** 273

* * *

**The Faint**

Harry vinha se preparando para esse momento há alguns meses, já tinha algumas semanas que o pequeno anel pesava nas suas vestes.

Então porque era tão difícil simplesmente fazer?

Morar junto com Draco Malfoy não era das coisas mais simples de que já tinha feito, mas nunca havia se divertido tanto. Os dois tinham um "relacionamento" há alguns anos, e viviam juntos há seis meses. Ele tinha certeza.

Não seria por conta das brigas que estavam menos prontos, ele tinha certeza que passariam o resto da vida deles discutindo por pequenas coisas.

_Passariam o resto da vida deles._

Era isso que queria.

E era por isso que ele passava vários minutos na frente do espelho repetindo o mesmo monólogo.

Então por que simplesmente não conseguia dizer?

Porque todas as reações que Malfoy poderia ter simplesmente o apavoravam. Ele morria de medo de que o outro desistisse, que não levasse a sério seu sentimento.

Foi completamente decidido a adiar a proposta que entrou em casa naquela noite.

E se não tivesse plena certeza que não havia encostado em nenhum líquido suspeito naquele dia, ele poderia jurar que estava alucinando.

Os archotes da casa emitiam apenas meia luz, e lá estava ele, Draco Malfoy, ajoelhado no meio da sala.

"Draco..."

"Eu cansei de esperar que o _herói_ da Grifinória tomasse coragem."

"Então você aceita?"

"Harry, eu sei que você é meio lento, mas quem está de joelhos te propondo sou eu."

Cada parte do seu corpo só desejava dizer sim, mas, ao invés de palavras, apenas o beijou.

E nesse momento ele soube que não beijaria mais ninguém pelo resto de sua vida.


	8. Catapora

**Fic escrita para o I pinhão!fest do fórum Ledo Engano**.

Fluffy para todas as idade.

Betada pela: **Clarita Black**

Aquela que o Draco tem catapora.

Harry, eu estou morrendo. " A voz de Draco era fraca."

"Não, você não está. E você sabe disso." Harry respondeu, se esforçando para não rir da forma como Draco falava.

"Eu estou morrendo sim." Draco ajeitou os travesseiros e tentou se sentar. "Olha, eu estou quente, estou com frio, e tem manchas pelo meu corpo todo". Ele levantou a manga do pijama mostrando um braço branco coberto de pequenas manchas vermelhas. "E elas coçam. Se isso não é um sinal de que eu estou indo embora, não sei mais o que poderia ser." O rapaz completou de forma melancólica.

"Eu não acredito que você não teve catapora quando criança." Harry respondeu enquanto caminhava para o banheiro.

"Eu não andava com trouxas, Potter." E Draco fez questão de pontuar as palavras _trouxas_ e _Potter_. "Como eu pegaria esse tipo de doença? Agora, por conta daquela ninhada de Weasleys, eu estou aqui, convalescente."

Harry parou na soleira da porta enquanto segurava a escova de dentes. Olhava para Draco com uma mistura de divertimento e condolência. Era difícil ver Draco doente, mas não havia necessidade desse drama todo por conta de uma simples catapora. E sorriu antes de entrar no banheiro.

"Se você quiser eu chamo um médico." Harry balbuciou com a boca cheia da espuma da pasta de dente.

"Você quis dizer um medi-bruxo?"

"Não, um médico mesmo." Harry voltou para o quarto com o rosto ainda úmido. "A sua doença é trouxa, precisa de um médico trouxa pra ser curada."

"Eu prefiro a morte." Draco respondeu arrumando os travesseiros e virando para o lado oposto de Harry. "E falando nela, olha ela aí. Dona Morte, pode me levar, prefiro morrer com o resto da minha dignidade do que deixar um trouxa tocar em mim."

"Minha mãe é nascida trouxa, isso faz de mim o que, ¼ trouxa? E até a última vez que eu chequei, você não se incomodava nem um pouco com meu toque." Harry se aproximou e colocou a mão na testa de Draco. "Quase sem febre." Deu-lhe um beijo estalado na testa antes de se levantar.

"Vou trazer seu café, tudo bem?"

"Morangos, estou com vontade."

"Você deveria comer um mingau, isso sim é comida de doente." Harry comentou antes de poder ouvir a resposta do outro rapaz, mas ele nem precisou ouvir para saber que não tinha sido nem um pouco educada. Em poucos minutos ele subia com uma bandeja com chá, torradas e morangos.

Harry colocou a bandeja no colo de Draco. "Eu vou trabalhar, se precisar você sabe como me achar."

Draco fingiu engasgar com a torrada e forçou a tosse duas vezes antes de responder.

"Você vai me abandonar aqui, sozinho, no meu último dia de vida?" Ele olhava para Harry fazendo o possível para parecer realmente indignado. "É essa sua definição de amor? Eu morrendo e você vai TRABALHAR, é isso? Se eu não me engano tinha uma parte que se referia à _doença_ no voto que fizemos, e olha só. Eu estou doente, logo você tem a obrigação de cônjuge de estar comigo nesse momento." Draco cruzou os braços sobre o peito e virou o rosto.

Harry não conseguiu segurar o riso; por mais exagerado que ele soasse, Draco realmente acreditava nessas palavras. Talvez não em tudo, mas essa era a forma do rapaz demonstrar que estava assustado por estar doente. Se ele já não gostava de ficar doente por doenças comuns, imagine por ter uma doença trouxa. Continuou olhando para Draco, que mantinha o rosto virado para o lado.

"E o que você espera que eu faça?"

"Que cuide de mim. Esse é o mínimo." Draco colocou a bandeja com café ao lado da cama e se afastou, dando espaço para que Harry sentasse. "A sabe-tudo Weasley não disse que essa doença só se pega uma vez na vida?"

Harry assentiu, "Normalmente sim."

"E você mesmo não disse que já pegou isso quando era criança?" Draco esperou que Harry confirmasse mais uma vez antes de continuar. "Então você vai mandar uma coruja avisando que não irá trabalhar hoje, e vai passar o dia cuidando de mim. Você pode começar coçando as minhas costas."

"Draco..."

Draco nem respondeu, apenas levantou a blusa do pijama e indicou o local para que Harry pudesse esfregar suas costas.

Draco suspirou quando as mãos de Harry começaram a subir e descer pelas suas costas. "Depois nós poderíamos testar aquele banho roxo que a sabe-tudo Weasley indicou."

"Achei que você estivesse morrendo..." Harry disse antes de dar um beijo na nuca do marido.

"E estou, mas acho que posso ficar vivo tempo suficiente para você esfregar minhas costas, me dar banho, me mimar."

"Se depender disso você vai viver pra sempre."

"Eu sei."

* * *

Já leu até aqui não custa uma review


End file.
